


The Slime Queen's New Subject

by TerminalDegenerate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Expansion, Brainwashing, F/F, Identity Death, Identity Erasure, Monster Girl, Monster Girls, Sinking, Slime, Slime Girl, Slime Inflation, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Transformation, Trapped, Vaginal Penetration, Womb Filling, enslavement, goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate
Summary: Teri stumbles into a pit of goo, and finds herself in the presence of a powerful slime woman. Though this stranger saves her life, the Queen is intent on having Teri join her dominion as a new, subservient slime girl.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 110





	The Slime Queen's New Subject

Fields of grass spread out before Teri as she took her stroll, the sun shining down on her from the cloudless blue sky.

As she continued on her excursion, she suddenly felt the ground beneath her feet soften, as though there was water trapped beneath the grassy field. She tried to take a step away from the soggy patch, only to have her foot pierce right through the thin layer of soil, sending her falling. She landed in a puddle of sticky blue liquid, which the surrounding grass and dirt started to sink into, forming a circle twelve feet across, with Teri at the very center. She had sunk down to her hips, with her arms also stuck to the surface.

Teri struggled with the pit of slime, trying desperately to pull her limbs free. She could hardly move her legs beneath the surface, and each tug of an arm only succeeded in her stretching out the elastic goo before snapping her back into it. It tired her out, and only succeeded in getting her hands even further trapped in the goo.

"Someone! Help! I'm stuck! Anyone, please!" She cried out again and again, despite being miles away from civilization. If she couldn't get out, she would be left stuck in this trap, either until she starved to death or is killed of by some predator.

Seemingly in response to her voice, the goo in front of her began to undulate, rising up, taking shape. It began as a formless, rounded blob, but slowly began to develop a humanoid appearance. The waist thinned as the chest expanded into a pair of round breasts. Arms sprouted from shoulders, fingers growing out from the hands one at a time. Thick, rounded hips and thighs supported this body, with smooth, hefty legs forming beneath them as the body rose higher. At last, the head took shape, sending locks of gooey hair cascading down its back as the face emerged. The feminine beauty let out a long, indulgent sigh as its plump lips finished forming. At the very top of its head, more slime gathered to take the shape of a crown.

Teri stared in awe as the tall slime woman came to life before her. The creature's eyes slowly opened, setting their gaze on the trapped girl.

"Ah," said the slime, rising up further, forming legs as it stands on the surface of the gooey pit, "It seems as though another has been offered to my kingdom. Delightful!"

Teri stared in confusion, until she realized that as she had relaxed her body, distracted by the slime, her body was starting to slowly sink further into the goo, now trapping her up to her chest. She promptly resumed her struggling, wriggling back and forth, pleading for help. "Please, get me out of here!"

The slime lets out a soft laugh, as though she had done something careless. "My apologies, darling. Here." She waves her hand, and suddenly Teri feels the goo constrict around her waist. She is pulled up from her trap, held aloft with a slimy tendril. She lets out a yelp as she breaks the surface, but starts to relax now that she's free of danger.

"T-thank you," says Teri, still catching her breath, her limps hanging limp in the tentacle's grasp.

"No, thank you!" exclaims the slime woman, "It's been so terribly lonesome out here."

"Uh... well, if it's company you want, I guess I can hang around," says Teri. "You did save my life, after all."

"Oh no dear, you misunderstand..."

Teri stares in confusion for a moment as more tendrils begin to emerge from the goo, rising toward her body.

"Hey, wait, what are you-" They grab at her clothing, tearing it from her body and tossing it into the pit where it sinks down and melts. Teri screams as tendrils forcefully grab her limbs, stretching them out as a thick tentacle approaches her clit. "No, please, stop! What are you doing to me!?"

The slime offers no response as she continues to struggle and scream. The tentacle presses against her clit, sliding inside her cunny effortlessly. She cries out in fear and pleasure as the appendage pulsates within her, reaching so far deep inside her, growing to fill and stretch her wide. With each pulse, she feels more slime pumping into her womb, pushing her belly outward in a round bump, slowly growing larger and larger. Her belly quickly expands to rival that of a woman carrying twins, the blue goo visible through her stretched skin, bubbling and churning within her.

Teri struggles and resists with all her strength, shouting profanities, but more and more she finds that despite how violated she feels, there was very little pain in what was happening to her. Another load of slime pumps inside her, and she moans, her eyes rolling back as more and more undeniable pleasure surges through her. Her mind and body are at complete odds with one another, and the slime woman laughs to herself as she watches Teri slowly succumbs to the desires of her flesh.

"Hah... so... good... mmmnnh... hah!" Teri's limbs go slack, eyes rolling back as she finally gives up, letting the pleasurable goo ravage her body, bringing her to an orgasm. She cums, completely submitted to the slime, letting out a weak moan of satisfaction.

With her will to resist finally drained, her belly heavier than she can lift, she is set back down, laying on the surface of the goo. The tentacle removes itself from her, letting excess goo spill back out into the pit. As her chest rises and falls with her heavy breathing, her pregnant belly slowly begins to shrink down, the blue color spreading throughout her body. Her body was melting into slime, still keeping her body's shape. Despite being overwhelmed with bliss, she knew exactly what was happening to her. She accepted it, even though she was powerless to resist in the first place. She was going to be a slime girl, just like her Queen. Her brain melted within her head, thoughts and personality washing away, replaced with a mind fitting of one of the Queen's subjects. A mind that knew only obedience and bliss.

With her transformation complete, the Queen raises another slimy appendage from the pool, lifting her subject to her feet. The new slime smiles, happy to see her Queen's beautiful face. Happy to be a slime girl. Happy to be part of the Queendom. Happy to never have to leave her Queen's side. Nothing left in her head but happy goo~


End file.
